


I love daddy

by ShyAngelSky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAngelSky/pseuds/ShyAngelSky
Summary: What happen when a spell hits Harry and sends him back in time





	I love daddy

I could feel the spell hit my back. Then I started falling hearing Remus and Sirius calling out to me as my body was forcefully transported to where ever the death eater sent me. I looked up athe huge house in front of me and I could tell that I was at Godric’s Hollow the night my parents were murdered by Voldemort. I could tell my body from that time line was the body I was in now and I could see my father running all around the house looking for me. Then I saw lily and I could tell she didn’t care for me as she was just sitting there. I apparted into my fathers arms and started to babble and reach for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter


End file.
